Trisha's Big Brother: S1 Devils vs. Angels
Trisha's Big Brother S1 Devils vs. Angels is the first season by TrishaDoesNotLike. It features Drama, Alliances, Prizes, and a winner all here! The cash is $600,000 dollars to the Winner and $300,000 to the Runner-up! Each week, one Houseguest will nominate two others for eviction, where the House will vote to evict one of its own. This continues until just one Houseguest remains. Twists *'Double Eviction: '''Twice throughout the season, a second round will take place immediately after the live eviction. This means that two House Guests leave the House during those weeks. As always, an outgoing Head of Household cannot compete in the HoH competition during these rounds. *'Devils: There are 4 devils and the devils are always going to be Have-nots but they will stop being have-nots till week 5. But they hold a lot of power during their reign of being have-nots. The Devils will be allowed if they win veto to nominate a person if they use the veto if their not HOH. Also if they are nominated they get to nominate a third nominee. *'''POSBN: '''Power Of Saving Both Nominees. During this week when the first POV is hosted one of the nominees have to win so they can either use it on themself or use it on the other nominee buddy but if they use ''POSBN '''they can save each other's lives it this game. *'Comebacks: '''When the jury hits 4 members those jurors will battle it out in an endurance competition last juror that is standing comes back. Houseguest Memory Wall Voting Chart Story Week 1: A whole new cast! A whole new house! And a bunch of twists! Welcome to Big Brother! Please welcome are houseguests! The houseguests waved a Julie! Ok everyone are you ready to embark on your journey inside the Big Brother house?! WOOOOO! Ok the following houseguests may enter the Big Brother House! Lisa, Jaxx, Wendy, and Clark! The next set of houseguests! Akiko, Stanley, Monty, and Jasmine! The next set are: Jennie, Jenna, Brick, and Lex! And last but certainly not least: Gary, Ginger, Finn, and Kylie! Jenna noticed that there were a lot of girls that seemed girlie like Ginger, Kylie, and Jasmine. Jenna went to the Diary room and spoke her mind about the girls. Everyone claimed a bed and did introductions! Monty lied about being a Sports shop owner but really being a Pro Soccer Player. A lot of people fell for it except for Wendy and Clark. Monty saw Wendy's expression but Clark hid it very well. Then Julie appeared on the screen. She congratulated the houseguests and told them to get into exercising clothes and meet in the backyard. Everyone headed out to the backyard. The HOH competition was an endurance competition! Everyone was tired. In the end, Monty was able to pull out the win! A lot of people celebrated while Wendy was kinda annoyed with him winning. Wendy was complaining to Jaxx about it. When Jaxx got this information he was going to tell Monty about it. Jaxx headed upstairs and asked if he and him could talk. Jaxx congratulated him. Then, Jaxx told Monty about of the information. Monty was pretty upset and thought that Wendy liked him! At the nomination ceremony! Monty twisted one key. Wendy's face appeared on the memory wall. Wendy was kinda upset but knew he was going to put her up because she did blab a lot of trash about Monty and told other houseguests. Monty twisted the other key. Ginger's face appeared on the memory wall. Ginger started to tear up. Monty explained his nominations and said Ginger was a pawn.